


You could crush me or just hold me

by rapono



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Self-Indulgent, hug, touch-starved reader, trapper has big dad energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: It's felt so lonely and miserable in this constant cycle of murder and despair. Is it too much to want to be held?





	You could crush me or just hold me

**Author's Note:**

> hhh I've been feeling needy so I pumped this out at 3am. Hoping this will also help me get out of my writer's block so I can finish my bigger works. Enjoy.

You felt so tired, drained, both emotionally and somewhat physically. This endless cycle of running for your life has taken its toll on you. It’s been so long, so so long since you’ve been held in a loving embrace, and the ache in your chest is evidence of that.

You also have a bear trap clamped onto your leg, the jaws refusing to budge enough to let you go. You know you won't get out in time, the familiar heartbeat in your ears, and the Trapper already in your sights.

He reaches you while you’re still immobilized, but doesn’t pick you up, instead opting to tower over you, waiting for you to free yourself. It seems mocking, a display of his power, as both of you know there’s no way of you escaping this situation.

You’d rather him pluck you from the trap than feel the bite of his blade on your back, but at least this is buying the other survivors time.

With nothing else to do, you try again. Just barely, you manage to slip your leg out from its jaws, freeing you finally. Well, as free as you can be, still cornered by the hulking killer.

You make no move to run away, and he makes none to strike you, yet. He wants you to try, you're sure of it, just waiting for that sliver of hope to pop up so he can crush it immediately. But you just stand there, putting more weight on your other leg, too tired and hopeless to try.

As you look up at your humongous hunter, you get a crazy idea. Maybe, maybe you can fill the ache with him (especially if he is just gonna stand there until you run away). He seemed like he’d give great bear hugs, minus the metal and the fact that he was trying to kill you.

But hey, you had nothing to lose.

So slowly, you limped towards him. You see him tighten the grip on his blade, ready and waiting for you to bolt away. But you won’t. No, instead you lean into him, pressed against his bloody overalls, and attempt to wrap your arms around him.

He hear him stutter, feel his body go rigid, clearly confused by your actions. You don’t move away, grasping onto him tightly, trying so desperately to fill the void, the craving for affection.

You hear his weapon drop into the dirt, his body relaxing. Then, like a miracle, large arms wrap around your small form, holding you close and tightly to his chest. He's, he’s hugging you back.

As you feel the longing start to melt away, so does your emotional hardening, and tears start to flow. Before you can stop yourself, the floodgates open, and you start to cry. Not quietly, but a loud, gasping wail, as the Trapper strokes your back, still engulfing you in his embrace.

All the trauma, all the fear and sadness, all the turmoil comes spilling out. Tears, snot, and saliva are added to the collection of bodily fluids already soaked into his overalls, and a part of you wants to feel embarrassed, ashamed. But he doesn’t seem to mind, there’s no recoil. He simply holds you against him, and you find that’s all you really want.

Eventually, your sobs turn into sniffles, and you're all cried out. You feel relief, peace, and most of all, exhaustion. That emotional outburst has tuckered you out, as you find your arms slowly losing their grip on him, until they fall slack to your sides.

And yet, he still holds you, keeping you from falling as your body slowly succumbs to exhaustion, too tired to cry out or run or simply even move.

You find yourself slowly passing out in the killer's arms, knowing that once you fall asleep, he could do anything to you. There’s no longer any chance of you escaping.

That’s okay.

You no longer care what happens to you, too thankful that a murderous man was willing to give you what you wanted, to hold and comfort you. That even in this hopeless place, you could still find someone to hold you, a shoulder to cry on. Even if it was from the one causing you the pain.

So with no more worries or regrets, you fell asleep in the Trapper’s arms.


End file.
